Remember When?
by drizzletomyhurricane
Summary: Adult Miles, Lola, and Zoe discuss their past. Hope learns some information she could have done without knowing.


"So... Rasha and I finally got some good news," Zoe said. She couldn't even hold back her smile as she sat down at the table across from Miles and Lola; she was just beaming. "The adoption came through. We're getting a baby girl in January."

Lola squealed, nearly falling out of her chair out of excitement. "Oh my gosh!" she cried. She rushed over and hugged Zoe. "I'm _so_ happy for you two!"

Miles grinned. "I knew it would work out. The agency would have to be crazy to turn you two down."

"It's so crazy, really," Zoe smiled. "I mean, Rasha and I have been talking about adopting _forever."_ She paused. "I'm so excited. But I'm... kinda terrified, also."

Lola nodded. "I get it," she said. "I mean, I was _terrified_ when Hope was born. And same when we had Jack a few years later."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone really has any idea what they're doing at first," Miles agreed. "But hey... if Lola and I could figure out how to raise a baby in high school, you and Rasha can definitely handle parenthood."

"God, sometimes I forget how young you guys were when you had Hope," Zoe said. "I can't believe she's almost in high school now."

Lola shook her head. "Where has the time gone?"

Miles laughed a little under his breath. "Yeah... who would have known your "girls' night" with my sister would lead us to where we are now," he said to Lola.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Well, technically it was because I got _ditched_ at girls' night that I ended up in your room that night," she added, sipping her coffee.

"You're telling me you guys weren't just planning on getting pregnant that night?" Zoe laughed. "Shocking."

"No, "shocking" was Lola pulling me aside at school to tell me I'd knocked her up," Miles said.

"Yeah, apparently having a boyfriend in a coma wasn't dramatic enough for Miles," Lola shook her head, smirking a bit. She sighed thoughtfully. "Still, though, it really is crazy. I mean, Miles and I weren't even dating and then suddenly..."

"...We were part of an after school special," Miles said.

"You two are annoying when you finish each other's sentences like that, you know that?" Zoe rolled her eyes. She turned to Miles, adding, "God, I remember being _so_ pissed at you for cheating on Tris. And dumbfounded that you didn't even use protection." She shook her head laughing. "At least _we_ did that one summer..."

Lola made a grossed out face. "Well, technically we _did_ ," she said. "If you count taking your birth control backwards, anyway.."

"I remember telling Rasha how glad I was that we were lesbians— no chance of accidentally getting pregnant."

"And now you actually _want_ a baby," Miles laughed. "Guess the tables have turned."

Zoe smirked. "Winston says you cried when you told him you got Lola pregnant."

"I did _not_!" Miles said.

"I mean, to be fair, _I_ cried when I told Miles," Lola said. "God, we were just scared kids. We had no idea what we had gotten ourselves into."

"At least everything worked out in the end," Zoe said.

"Yeah," Miles sighed. He squeezed Lola's hand and smiled. "That's for sure."

Lola smiled back. "I'm going to make some more coffee," she said.

Lola got up and walked into the kitchen, humming a Spanish tune her father had taught her years ago. She was so in her own little world that she almost didn't notice Hope sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Oh! Hope..." Lola's face turned pale at the sight of the fourteen-year old. She didn't even realize that Hope had been home, much less that she'd been sitting within a few feet of the conversation. "Um. How long have you...?"

Hope didn't look at her. "Long enough to hear that I was an after school special."

Lola took a seat next to her at the counter, feeling awful now. "Hope..." she said, draping her arm around her.

Hope just shook her head. "I mean, I know I wasn't planned," she said. "I'm not dumb— you guys had me at sixteen, I could connect the dots there." She sighed. "But I always thought you and Dad were at least dating when you got pregnant with me, or..."

"Well, uh," Lola said frantically, "it was a little more complicated than that."

Hope still didn't look at her mom. "So I was a mistake."

"What? No!" Lola said instantly. She squeezed Hope's hand. "Hope— a mistake is something you regret. And I don't regret you!"

"How can you not, though?" Hope sighed. "I mean, I pretty much ruined the rest of your teenage years. You cried when you told Dad?"

"Oh, Hope..." Lola paused and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I was scared when I got pregnant with you. But only because I was afraid I wouldn't be a good mom like you deserved. I never regretted having you. Just ask your Auntie Franks— I even decorated my high school locker full of your baby pictures."

Hope sighed. "And Dad?"

"He fell in love with you the second he saw you," Lola smiled. "He cried when he held you for the first time, you know that?"

Hope laughed under her breath a little. "Because his youth was gone?"

" _No_ ," Lola scoffed. "Because he loved you. We love you so much, Hope. I wouldn't have done things any differently." She smirked a little. "And besides— thanks to you, I got the man of my dreams."

Hope couldn't help but laugh for real. " _Ew_. But... okay," she sighed. "You mean that, though? You don't regret me?"

"Of course not!" Lola said. "I'll never regret you. Or your brother."

Hope raised her brow. "You sure about that last part?" she smirked.

"Ha. Be nice."

"Also... Dad and _Auntie Zoe_ were a thing?" Hope made a face.

"Now _that's_ something your aunt might regret," Lola laughed. "Ugh. Yes. A long time ago."

Hope laughed a little. "Eww. Her and Aunt Rasha are way cuter."

"Obviously," Lola laughed.

Hope gave Lola a hug, feeling a little better. Even with all their crazy quirks, she really did have the best family she could ask for.


End file.
